Por que no los dos? Lemon Hard
by Mizore-kun
Summary: Nuestra querida Hanji causando le problemas a Eren pero quizás este problema no sera tan malo para Erwin y Rivaille JEJEEJE bueno esto es literalmente un Erwin x Eren x Rivaille o al revés como gusten ponerlo al fin y al cabo el que quedara en silla de rueda sera Eren bueno este es un lemon o mi intento de lemon asi que si eres de mente sana no te recomiendo entrar a qui


neño solo quiero hacet una ACLARACION ANTES DE INICIAR EL FIC: esto es literalmente un Erwin x Eren x Rivaille o un Rivaille x Eren xErwin como gusten verlo de todos modos Eren va acabar con dolor de cadera, esto no es una fanfic de varios capítulos solo es un one-shot limonoso *-* así que cuidado ya que este fic puede hacer que tu mente pierda la inocencia

CAPITULO ÚNICO

Eren deseaba que ese día hubiese sido como todos los demás, un normal y monótono día en la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero al parecer el destino ya tenia preparado lo que iba a suceder, Eren miro hacia todos lados excepto a los ojo azules y unos ojos olivo que lo miraban con lujuria y deseo, mas ustedes se preguntaran en que situación puede estar Eren para que el Sargento y el Comandante lo miren con lujuria? bueno la situación se había tornado algo complicada desde el momento en que Hanji saco el tema de a quien prefería mas Eren? y hay se encontraba en el sótano que hacia pasar por habitación sentado en la cama y ustedes se han de preguntar que hay de malo en estar sentado en la cama? y la respuesta seria que no había nada de malo mas Eren no estaba solo sentado en la cama, no no no, el estaba sentado en la cama desnudo con sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y con las piernas abiertas mientras que Erwin y Rivaille solo podían verlo con lujuria y morbo

-es necesario que este así?-dijo Eren con apenas un hilo de voz

-hasta que nos des tu respuesta no podremos hacer nada-dijo Erwin mientras se acercaba lentamente a Eren mientras que su saco caía al suelo

-mas te vale que nos digas tu respuesta mocoso-dijo Rivaille mientras se quitaba el pañuelo junto con el saco para finalmente comenzar a quitarse la camisa

-pero...ya les dije que a mi me agradan los dos-dijo Eren mientras que Erwin lo elevaba para sentarlo en sus piernas, mientras que Rivaille se ponía en medio de las piernas de Eren evitando que las cerrara mientras que con una mano lo tomaba de la barbilla para ver esos ojos verdes tan inocentes y tan deseables

-así que nos quieres a los dos-dijo Erwin mientras comenzaba a hacer fricción sobre la entrada de Eren mientras que este soltaba suaves jadeos

-que mocoso tan lujurioso-dijo Rivaille para tomar el miembro de Eren entre sus manos comenzando a frotarlo lentamente de manera tortuosa

-Rivai..lle-dijo Eren mientras sentía como su cuerpo se ponía cada vez mas caliente y pedía mas atención-por favor...mas-dijo Eren mientras que Erwin sonreía complacido aumentando la fricción de su miembro mas que duro sobre la entrada de Eren

-mocoso-dijo Rivaille mientras que sentía como su miembro se ponía cada vez mas duro pidiendo atención, se puso de pie para bajar el cierre de su pantalón dejando expuesto su miembro ya duro-lamelo y mas te vale que lo hagas bien-dijo Rivaille mientras acercaba la punta a la boca de Eren quien comenzó con pequeños lenguatasos por todo el falo para comenzar a lamerlo y dar pequeños raspones con sus dientes-ah...mocoso continua-dijo Rivaille mientras que de su boca salían unos cuantos gruñido mientras que Eren regreso a la punta para comenzar a succionar la cabeza del miembro saboreando el liquido pre-seminal que salia de el, para comenzar a engullirlo lentamente sacándolo y metiendolo en su boca mientras que Rivaille enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de Eren marcando el ritmo

-Eren-gruño Erwin para comenzar a besar y morder el cuello de Eren dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas que tardarían en quitarse mientras que sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Eren deteniéndose en los botones rosados jalándolos y pellizcandolos, para continuar su recorrido hasta el miembro de Eren comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente causando que Eren se retorciera en busca de mas contacto-si lo quieres tienes que hacer algo por mi-dijo Erwin

-amm...si...mp-decía Eren entre jadeos y gemidos mientras que continuaba con la felacion de Rivaille

-no se habla con la boca llena-dijo Rivaille para meter aun mas su miembro mientras que Erwin liberaba las manos de Eren para ponerlo en cuatro para bajar su pantalón dejando ver su miembro mas que listo para penetrar a Eren y comenzar a rozarlo con su entrada metiendo la punta para luego sacarlo, mientras que Eren movía sus caderas deseando aun mas contacto

-si lo quieres ven por el-dijo Erwin mientras que Eren sentía como el miembro de Erwin se encontraba en su entrada, Eren comenzó a mover su cadera contra ese miembro sintiendo como poco a poco entraba en el y como sus paredes se abrían ante el grosor de Erwin

-ah! ah mas Erwin mas!-grito Eren deteniendo el trabajo de la felacion mas de nuevo fue Rivaille quien lo hizo continuar

-como pidas-dijo Erwin mientras que de un solo golpe entraba en el completamente, Eren pudo sentir como una oleada de placer lo inundaba lentamente comenzó a mover su cadera en busca de mas contacto-ah..Eren eres tan estrecho-dijo Erwin comenzando con las embestidas que si bien al principio fueron calmadas y acompasadas ahora se volvían erráticas y frenéticas golpeando aquel punto que hacia que Eren perdiera la cabeza y se retorciera de placer

-Eren...mm-gimió roncamente Rivaille mientras que dejaba salir su semilla en la boca de Eren quien no tardo en tragarse hasta la ultima gota de semen

-ahhh!...Riva...ille ah! Erwin-gimió Eren cegado por el placer, mientras que Erwin tomaba la cadera de Eren haciendo las estocadas mas profundas y recias

-has sido un buen chico Eren-dijo Rivaille mientras mandaba una mirada cómplice a Erwin quien solo asintió para salir de Eren y sentarlo sobre su miembro comenzando a embestirlo mientras que Eren se agarraba de los hombros de Rivaille para no caer, Eren sentía como ese miembro lo llenaba y llegaba cada vez mas profundo en su interior-he aquí tu recompensa-dijo Rivaille para comenzar a masturbar el miembro de Eren comenzando a bombearlo cada vez mas rápido

Eren estaba perdido con tantas sensaciones su cuerpo pedía a gritos que continuara mas su mente le decía que era suficiente, decidió mandar al carajo a su mente y comenzar a disfrutar las sensaciones nuevas que sus superiores se encargaban de enseñarle

-quiero...ahh! Rivaille no puedo...maaas-dijo entre jadeos y gemidos Eren mientras se corría en la mano de Rivaille

-Eren...-gimio roncamente Erwin en el oído de Eren al sentir como su miembro era apretado por las paredes de Eren dio unas cuantas embestidas mas antes de correrse en el interior de Eren mientras que Eren sentía como su cuerpo pedía un buen descanso mas antes de poder cerrar los ojos un beso de Rivaille lo regreso a la realidad era un beso rudo y a la vez dulce mientras que Erwin se encargaba de dejar marcas y mordidas por todo el cuello de Eren

-no te salvaras tan fácil de mi mocoso-dijo Rivaille mientras que Erwin levantaba a Eren para salir de el, Rivaille tomo las piernas de Eren para jalar las haciéndoles caer sobre el pecho de Erwin mientras que Rivaille miraba el cuerpo de Eren sus piernas abiertas de par en par su cabello alborotado sus ojos verdes con algo de lujuria en ellos acerco su miembro duro a la entrada de Eren para entrar en el de una sola estocada

-Rivaille!-grito Eren mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir como el miembro de Rivaille golpeaba el punto que lo hacia enloquecer-mas por favor!-grito Eren cegado por el placer mientras que Erwin comenzaba a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Eren deteniéndose en sus botones rosas para comenzar a jalarlos mientras que repartía suaves besos por la nuca y el cuello de Eren dejando mas de un chupeton

-que es lo que quieres Eren?-dijo Rivaille complacido al ver como Eren se retorica y movía su cadera deseando mas contacto

-quiero ah...quiero que continúes...por favor no pares...-dijo Eren apenas y lo dijo ya tenia a Rivaille embistiéndolo fuertemente dando estocadas que lo hacían gritar y retorcerse eran dos sensaciones completamente distintas la dulzura y los cuidados de Erwin contras la rudeza y la lujuria de Rivaille-mas! mas ahh Rivaille!-gemía Eren lo único que podía salir de su boca eran los nombres de las personas que lo estaban haciendo perder todo el control completamente

-tsk...mocoso sin vergüenza-dijo Rivaille poniendo las piernas de Eren sobre sus hombreo aumentando las embestidas que daban de lleno a la próstata de Eren quien solo podía atinar a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Rivaille dejando rasguños mientras que Erwin se encargaba de morder besar tocar y jalar todas las partes sensibles en el cuerpo de Eren mas harto de no tener divecion volteo a Eren dejándolo en cuatro quedando arriba de el mientras que Eren se sorprendió al dejar de ver los ojos olivo de Rivaille para comenzar a perderse en los azules de Erwin, mientras que este besaba con morbo y lujuria los labios de Eren-entonces mocoso a quien prefieres-dijo Rivaille mientras detenía las embestidas recibiendo un gruñido en forma de protesta por Eren

-yo...los quiero a los dos-dijo Eren mas que sonrojado mientras que Erwin y Rivaille compartían sonrisas cómplices

-como quieras Eren-dijo Erwin mientras con una mano comenzaba a rozar la entrada de Eren aun que esta ya tenia dentro a Rivaille-probablemente esto te duela-dijo Erwin para comenzar a meter su miembro en la entrada de Eren mientras que Rivaille soltaba un gruñido al sentir la estreches que lo envolvía-joder esta muy apretado-dijo Erwin cuando estuvo dentro por completo mientras que Eren no podía evitar soltar unas lagrimas de dolor mas a la vez sentía como el placer comenzaba a aumentar, tanto como Erwin esperaron unos momentos para que Eren se acostumbrarse, mientras que Eren comenzaba a mover su cadera lentamente mientras se erguía sintiendo en su totalidad a Erwin y a Rivaille que no pudieron evitar soltar un gemido al sentir como Eren se sentaba sobre sus miembros comenzando así las embestidas

-ahh se siente taahn bien mas...mas -dijo entre gemidos Eren al sentir como el placer hacia que su mente se nublara

-Eren...Eren-dijo entre gruñidos Rivaille mientras mordía el cuello y la nuca de Eren para con la otra mano comenzar a masturbar a Eren, quien se sostenía con ayuda de Erwin quien tenia sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Eren marcando las embestidas y estocadas que no hacían mas que volver loco a Eren

-AHH! Rivaille Erwin mas mas ahh no se detengan-dijo Eren

-no lo pensaba hacer mocoso-dijo Rivaille mientras que sentía la fricción del miembro de Erwin con e suyo mientras que las paredes de Eren los sofocaban haciéndoles casi imposible la misión de dar las embestidas

En algún punto las embestidas se volvieron cada vez mas y mas profunda llegando hasta la próstata de Eren mientras que este solo podía arquear la espalda y sentir como las oleadas de placer lo invadían al sentir como las manos de Erwin tocaban y acariciaban su miembro dejando mas de una mordida en sus muslos mientras que Rivaille se encargaba de rasguñar su espalda dejando marcas rojizas por su cuelo y besándolo con brusquedad y morbo, pronto sintió como las oleadas de placer aumentaban mas y mas haciéndole imposible resistir hasta que se corrió mientras que Erwin y Rivaille sentían como sus miembros eran sofocados por la presión haciéndolos correrse en el interior de Eren se quedaron varios minutos intentando recuperar el aire hasta que por fin salieron de Eren quien cayo exhausto sobre la almohada

-ha de estar muy cansado-dijo Erwin mientras tapaba la desnudes de Eren con una sabana

-si...pero al final no supimos la repuesta-dijo Rivaille

-creo que es mas que obvio a quien prefiere-dijo Erwin mandando le una mirada retadora a Rivaille

-enserio?-dijo Rivaille con el ceño fruncido mas con una sonrisa con la cual sabias que nada bueno iba a pasar-no estaría tan seguro-dijo Rivaille recostándose alado de Eren mientras que Erwin hacia lo mismo solo que en el lado contrario, ambos se miraban retadoramente para después mirar a Eren que dormía entre ellos sin hacerles ningún caso

-creo que habrá que volverlo a comprobar-dijo Erwin mientras observaba como su ojiverde dormía

-sera lo mejor así no habrá ninguna duda de quien es el mejor para Eren-dijo Rivaille mientras caia en los brazos de Morfeo seguido por Erwin

Solo algo era seguro aquí y era que Eren no podría caminar por un muy buen tiempo

nueño hasta aqui -3- gracias por leer y me disculpo sinceramente no me quedo tan limonoso como esperaba es que tengo sueño pero bueno algo es algo bueno voy a dormir! -3- buenas noches XD


End file.
